Shadows and Demons
by A Quiet Night In
Summary: Sage was a normal girl until an encounter in an airport on the eve of her 21st birthday changed everything. Now she's thrust into a world she never dreamed of with only Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns between her and a life forced serving a mad man who wants her powers. Unfortunately Roman walks a fine line between hating and needing her. Mortal Instruments world
1. Chapter 1

**I've been shadow stalking Fanfiction for awhile as a guest, and finally decided to give this a shot, mostly in honor of the shadow hunters series that's coming out soon. This is my first story published and it combines two of my favorite things…The Shield and the Mortal Instruments. It's basically the Mortal Instruments world with some twists using the hotties from the Shield and a character from my imagination as mains, and others from the WWE as side characters. Some things/situations will be very similar/the same but with mature and new content and situations as well.**

* * *

Coffee. That's what she decided she needed as she grabbed her over large duffle bag off the luggage carrousel in New York's JFK Airport after what Sage Calahan dubbed "the Flight From Hell". Two and a half hours stuck in a middle seat between two overly large men who seemed to not know what deodorant was and toddler behind her that had a melt down ten minutes in and spent the rest of the flight screaming and kicking her seat. As if those things weren't bad enough she had also spent the entire time doodling in her English lit notebook rather then writing her thesis for what would become her final paper for the collage course.

Sage sighed, and hiked the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder while tucking her notebook against her chest as she bee lined for the Starbucks counter. A Trenta Iced Caramel Macchiato was just what she needed. She pulled her notebook away from her chest and shook her head looking at the doodles covering the pages. What should have been the start of her thesis looked more like Chinese symbols, and she had no idea why that was the only thing she had been able to put into her book on the flight.

Movement in the airport drew her gaze up and her mouth fell open as she watched three men dressed in black jump the barricades for the security check points. How were the security people not stopping them? There were swords crossed over each of their backs and multiple other daggers strapped to their bodies, and yet the guards…or anyone for that matter…didn't even look up when they bypassed the metal detectors and even the lines. In fact no one but her seemed to be paying the men any attention at all.

"Can I take your order?" The barista called out snapping Sage's attention to her as the three men passed. She could see from the corner of her eye one of them looking in her direction, but she kept her attention focused on the woman behind the counter as she gave her order and resisted looking back at the three men. She stepped aside and used the time waiting for her order to discretely study the three men.

All tall, at least six foot and all muscular. One a shaggy blond, one with long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and the last with long brown hair with a patch dyed blond also pulled into a ponytail. Sage blinked rapidly and flipped her notebook open again, noticing the exposed skin of their arms had marking very similar to what she had doodled.

"Sage!" Sage jumped and turned thanking the woman behind the counter as she took her drink, and had a satisfying gulp, sighing in pleasure as the caffeinated concoction hit her system. Yep. Coffee fixes everything. She moved out of the Starbucks storefront and back into the airport main terminal, preparing to leave and get a cab to her apartment when muffled grunts and masculine shouting caught her attention. She turned back toward the flight gates just in time to see the three men in black surround another man wearing a silver and gold body suit along with silver and gold face paint.

Sage stood frozen watching as the blond grabbed the painted guy by both arms and the half blond half brunette reached behind him, unsheathed one of the wicked looking swords on his back and rammed it through the stomach of the imprisoned man, the tip protruding from his back. Her grip on her drink cup faltered and she could feel the cold liquid splashing around the hem of her jeans and her sneakers, and she was aware that someone was screaming as she watched the man who had been run through with a sword drop to the floor and convulse with wisps of smoking curling around him until he simply vanished.

"Are you alright miss?" Sage's gaze snapped to a woman on her right who was looking at her with a concerned expression and she realized that it had been her screaming, and she now had most of the airport looking at her. Including the three men who had just murdered someone.

"I…I'm ok." Sage whispered, her eyes widening when the three men turned to look at her. She jerked a couple steps backward when the looked to each other and then back to her, the largest with the long black hair taking a few steps toward her.

"Miss are you sure? You Don't look well." The woman said reaching out toward Sage but dropping her arm and frowning as the young girl recoiled.

"I just…I need air…" Sage whispered still backing away, her fear growing as the man dressing in black started toward her faster. She turned and ran, dropping her duffle bag and notebook as she heard hard thumping running footsteps behind her and bolted for the airport exit. She jumped into a taxi that had pulled up to the curb that another passenger had the door open too and screamed at the driver for him to go, blowing out a relieved breath when the startled cabbie did as she asked. Sage shivered looking out the back window into the angry grey eyes of the man as the cab drove her away.

Fucking human had seen everything. It was impossible but she had. Roman had gotten a strange feeling that the woman was watching them as soon as he had seen her shock of copper colored hair standing In line at the Starbucks. He had dismissed it since humans couldn't see himself, Seth and Dean or the Demons they hunted unless they wanted to be seen. The way the woman had screamed when Seth killed the Demon meant that his gut feeling had in fact been correct and she could see them.

"Roman you need to see this." Seth said coming up and holding out the notebook the woman had dropped during her panicked from him.

"What the fuck? They look like runes but they aren't in the book." Roman said looking at his brothers in arms. "She could clearly see us and she's drawing symbols…Who the fuck is she?"

"Dunno." Dean said looking up from where he was going though the girls duffle back on the concrete sidewalk. "But we have an address and a name." He nodded at the tag on the bag he had just flipped over. "We'll go back to the institute tonight and see what we can find about her, then pay her a visit tomorrow." He said straitening and hefting the bag up. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Hope its not too bad! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sage stumbled out of the taxi after it pulled up to her apartment complex, tossing a handful of bills at the cabbie and drawing her keys out of her pocket. She glanced around before shutting the door to the cab and dashing inside the building. She shut the outside door and leaned against it, smiling tightly as her down stairs neighbors door creaked open.

"Hi Madam Dorothea, How are you?" Sage asked and shook her head when the door closed with no answer seconds later. "I'm fine thanks for asking." She muttered under her breath as she climbed the steps to her apartment door on the second floor. Her door clicked closed behind her and she leaned back against it blowing out a breath. What a day.

She thought about calling the police to report the murder of the guy at the air port, but none of the other people there had seemed too have seen anything and dismissed the idea. This was not how she had envisioned spending the night before her birthday. She tossed her keys onto the small table in the entryway, picking up the stack of mail her best friend had left there for her and moved farther into her apartment thumbing through the envelops heading for her kitchen. _Bill. Bill. Junk. Birthday card from her adoptive father. Junk. Another bill._ The papers in her hand fluttered to the floor as she screamed when a pair of large arms came around her from behind. SShe rammed her elbow backward into her attackers' body, and fought to get free, lunging for the butcher block that held her cooking knives when the arms released her.

"Jesus Sage calm down!"

"God damnit Randy!" Sage shouted dropping the knife she had pulled from the block onto the counter, before moving into her best friends' outstretched arms. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Why you so jumpy Sage? I think your elbow is going to leave a bruise." Randy joked and she laughed.

"Right. And I don't know Randy I think I'm going crazy." Sage muttered grinning knowing full well Randy had barely even felt the elbow she had thrown backward into his rock hard abs as she recounted what had happened in the air port.

"Sage, this is New York. If you think for half a second that ANYONE would let someone else skip the security lines you're out of your mind. How long has it been since you slept? Those circles under your eyes are not attractive." Randy teased her running his thumbs gently under Sage's eyes, laughing when she swatted his hands away.

"You ass." Sage laughed, stifling a yawn that had Randy shaking his head. "Ok it's been…awhile." She hadn't slept since she had left Colorado and the weekend ski trip her step father had given her for her Birthday. Maybe Randy was right and the combination of hard skiing throughout the weekend and the traveling had taken its toll on her and she had imagined the whole thing. It seemed plausible since Randy was right…While people might have looked the other way while some guy was stabbed, no one in that airport would have let those men get away with cutting security.

"You might be right…and I'm going to crash out. Thanks for taking care of things for me while I was gone Randy. You're the best!" Sage said hugging Randy again.

"I know I am." Randy grinned, squeezing Sage tightly before letting her go and moving toward her door. "Remember we have a lunch date tomorrow. Don't be late woman!" He chuckled before letting himself out of the apartment.

"Right. Lunch. But first sleep." Sage muttered before locking up and heading to her bedroom for some much needed rest after convincing herself that the air port incident had all been in her head.

* * *

Roman stalked the halls of the Shadow Hunter Institute he called home along with his brothers at arms. They were looking for Mick, their mentor and he had a fair idea that the man would be found in the buildings library. He burst through the double doors, Seth and Dean on his heels and scowled at the inanimate objects as they bounced off the walls behind them and swung back toward him with intent to do bodily harm.

"Problem Roman?" Mick asked a little too cheerfully looking up from the ancient mahogany desk he was seated behind and laid the book he was studying down on top of the endless piles of papers. "You did take care of the Stardust Demon right?"

"Yeah the painted freak is dead, but there was a…complication." Roman said darkly, scowling at Seth when the youngest member of his team snickered.

"What kind of complication?" Mick asked, stroking a hand through his very full beard, his eyes dancing between the scowling leader of the young hunter group he mentored and the amusing youngest.

"There was a girl…" Roman started but trailed off and shook his head.

"A girl? Roman if you need to let off steam we can call the concubines for you guys." Mick stated and chuckled to himself as the middle member of the team stiffened and cut his eyes toward the youngest.

"Not like that." Roman huffed. "She saw us."

"She…saw you? Impossible." Mick murmured looking toward the rest of the group for conformation.

"She saw us alright. Wasted a perfectly good coffee drink when she ran…and got away from I might add…Roman." Seth chuckled and stepped behind Dean when the leader of the group turned a dark look on him.

"You let a mundane get away from you?" Mick asked, knowing how addicted to coffee the youngest member of the team was and if he said she destroyed a drink then she had indeed seen them. He shook his head at the leader of the young group. He would need to evaluate Roman soon, make sure he was still up to the task of leading.

"Yeah well like you, I also thought it was impossible for her to see us. It didn't register that she was running until it was too late." Roman said darkly, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Regardless you need to rectify this. Bring her here. I assume you have some idea of who she is?"

"Yeah. Got the stuff she left when she ran. Her name is Sagelynn Jade Callahan…" Dean said thumbing through the girls' wallet.

 _Sagelynn Jade_ …It was a name Mick had not heard in twenty years. "Let me see that license." He demanded holding his hand out for the wallet, shaking his head at the picture when Dean placed it in his hand. "It can't be." He said studying the license as if he couldn't believe it was real.

"You know her?" Roman asked, studying their mentor. It was unusual for Mick to be acting so…unusual.

"If she is who I think she is…What's that Dean?" Mick asked watching the blond Hunter flip pages in a book.

"She dropped this too when she ran." Dean said holding the notebook out to Mick.

"Impossible." Mick murmured eyeing the drawings the girl had done.

"So you do know her." Roman said crossing his arms over his chest. There had to be some logical reason as to how the mundane girl had escaped him.

"Yes. She's Adam and Jadelynn Copeland's daughter." Mick said sitting heavily into his chair.

"You're telling me that she's the daughter of the bitch that killed my parents and stole the sword?" Roman snarled clenching his hands into fists at his side.

* * *

 **So as you can see if you are familiar with Mortal Instruments, Randy has taken the place of Simon! Thank you for reading! And ohh my gosh thank you for the reviews! I will definitely be continuing this! Thanks for following and faving too!**


	3. Chapter 3

"If she is who I think she is then yes, but she is also probably the only shot you have at getting your sword back Roman." Mick said giving the seething Shadow hunter a pointed look. "You need her help."

"Fine. I'll bring the bitch back here." Roman spat turning to leave.

"No Roman. You won't." Mick calmly said raising an eyebrow when Roman glared through him. "Seth will. Lets face it, you want her dead and Dean's people skills are in the negatives, so Seth is the best choice for this."

"Fine Seth can bring her back then." Roman growled, glaring at his youngest brother at arms, pissed off that Mick knew them so well. He would have brought her back…he just wouldn't have e guaranteed what condition she would have been when she got here.

"Roman." Mick called out stroking his beard again as he waited for the Hunter to look at him. "There is a difference between knowledge and wisdom." He chuckled when Roman frowned hard milling over his words but there was no comprehension on his face. "Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting them in a fruit salad."

"What the hell does that even mean." Roman growled slamming out of the library.

"It means that one should not judge a person based on the actions of others." Mick sighed after the door had closed behind the last of the team.

* * *

Sage groaned and rolled over, her hand slapping at the alarm clock obnoxiously blaring on her night stand blindly. She sighed when the beeping stopped and flopped onto her back opening her eyes slowly, yawning.

"What the fuck?" She cried blinking again trying to clear her vision, but the sight before her did not go away. She threw the covers back before jumping out of the bed and she stumbled over to her bedroom wall. She jerked one of the papers down, looking in disbelieve at the drawing one it before looking back at the wall. It was covered in paper, each one having the same single symbol, its base a V with arms crossing over the top with curling ends drawn in the center of every page.

"This can't be happening…" Sage groaned as she started tearing the pages off the wall, stacking them up together. She jumped, spinning toward the door when the sound of her front door opening startled her out of her grab and drop frenzy. She threw on a pair of jeans and moved out to her door peering cautiously around the corner, sighing in relieve when she saw who it was.

"Morning Lynn. You're here early." Sage said stepping out of her room smiling at the woman who cleaned her apartment twice a week.

"Sorry Sage I forgot you got back last night! And its almost 11 lazy." Lynn said smiling as she took off her coat. "How was your trip?"

" It was great! The cabin Steve rented was amazing! Only bad part was the plane ride connecting Chicago to New York. It was awful." Sage groaned, eyeing the thin white lines on Lynn's arms, still unable to ask about the scars even after knowing the woman for three years.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Lynn said smiling and tugging the sleeves of her sweater down over her arms. "I'm going to get to work hon." She said heading to the closet off the kitchen and pulling out some cleaning supplies.

"Ok...I'm going to shower and change to meet Randy for lunch." Sage said moving to her bedroom locking the door while she showered quickly and changed into her favorite pair of grey camo jeans and a tank top. She folded several of the drawings into quarters and stuffed them in her jeans pocket before leaving the room.

"Lynn you don't have to clean my room today. I…uh…took care of it already." Sage told Lynn as she grabbed her grey leather coat out the closet and left the apartment after getting the woman's acknowledgment.

Lynn waited at the window of Sages apartment, watching as the young woman got into a cab and drove off before moving down the hallway. She took a deep breath and turned the knob, groaning in frustration as she stepped into the room. She pulled out her phone and dialed blindly studying the runes as she waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Steve she needs to have another appointment." Lynn said tersely into the phone when Sage's step father answered. "She's drawing the runes in her sleep. It's getting worse, it hasn't even been three months."

"Call him and get it set up and pay him. I'll get out there and take her to him. You're going to need to tell her." Steve said and hung up the phone abruptly.

"If I tell her she'll be in even more danger if he discovers her." Lynn sighed and tucked the phone into her pocket.

* * *

Sage stepped out of the cab, handing the driver money before she shut the door and looked up at the building in front of her. She smiled and hurried up the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Modern Art hugging Randy when she got to the top.

"Hey you. Happy Birthday!" Randy said grinning as he hugged her lifting her off her feet and laughing at her squeal of protest.

"Put me down you big oaf!" Sage laughed and dragged Randy inside after he set her down on her feet.

"So do you want to eat first or do you want to look around first?" Randy asked weaving through people as he chased down the little red head that had started through the museum like she had a purpose.

"I want to see it first and then we can eat. Ohh by the way I have to show you something." Sage said gripping his hand and dragging him along after her when he kept lagging behind.

"You and that painting." Randy laughed. "You have a one track mind when it comes to it."

"It's so different from his other works Randy it's amazing and you know it!" Sage laughed sticking her tongue out at her best friend as they stopped in front of "Guardians of the Secret" painted by Jackson Pollock.

"It looks like a bunch of paint thrown at a canvas to me, just like the rest of his paintings." Randy chuckled, resting her arms on Sage's shoulders and his chin on the top of her head.

"You lie! There's a clear picture in this one!" She grumbled admiring her favorite painting in the museum. It had called to her the first time she had ever seen it when she had moved to New York 3 years ago when she turned 18.

"If you say so." Randy said tilting his head and squinting trying to find the picture Sage swore was there but failing. "Ready for lunch?" He asked and steered her toward The American Wing Café when she nodded reluctantly.

"Ok so what was it you wanted to show me?" Randy asked her after they had gotten their food and settled at a table near one of the statues in the café.

"Ok you have to promise me that you won't think I'm crazy if I show you this." Sage sighed picking up her sandwich and bringing it up to her mouth, taking a large bite and moaning at the taste.

"Uh…You really shouldn't do that Sage." Randy muttered swallowing hard, his eyes tracking her tongue as she licked a bit of the cheese off her lower lip.

"Do what?" She asked licking her fingers before pulling the folded papers out of her pocket and tossing them onto the table.

"Never mind. What is this?" He asked clearing his throat and picking up the papers Sage had tossed down, unfolding them and shuffling through them.

"I have no idea, but apparently I drew a thousand of them in my sleep last night." She sighed picking up her sandwich again and studying it as if trying to figure out where the best tasking bite on it would be.

"Ok then…yeah babe I have no idea what to make of this. Anyway what else are you doing for your Birthday? You better have something else planned." Randy smirked at her setting the drawings down and leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have no idea. I'm probably just going to chill out and ohh my God…" She trailed off dropping the sandwich forgotten onto her plate as he gaze was drown over Randy's shoulder to the man dressed all in black leaning on the statue behind her best friend.

"Well that sounds like a fun time. Sorry I'm going to miss it because I have to work." Randy smirked, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms, and quirking an eyebrow at Sage.

"Yeah well you know me, I'm a party animal." She said her eyes tracking the half blond man that she had seen stab another person last night as he feigned a conversation with the statue he was leaning on gesturing in her direction occasionally. "Could you excuse me for a second?" She grit out standing abruptly and grabbing the drawings and pocketing them again when he waved at her, turning his right hand over slowly flashing a mark identical to the drawing she had done on the back of his hand, the only one on his skin today she noticed; before he slipped into the shadows of the hallway leading to the restrooms.

"Sage? Everything ok?" Randy asked grabbing her hand and halting her movement.

"What? Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine Randy. I'll be right back." She said shaking off his hold and jogging toward where she saw the guy with the tattoo. She slowed at the entrance of the hall and narrowed her eyes when they guy smirked at her and slipped behind a door at the end of the hallway.

Sage walked down the hallway, her heart pounding in her ears and took a deep breath before turning the knob on the door marked employees only, following the guy she saw murder someone last night. She stopped just on the other side of the door, and looked around the room, which appeared to be janitor closet, frowning when she didn't see the guy she had followed in. She took a hesitant couple of steps forward, leaving the door open a crack.

"Well, well, well. So it appears you're not a mundie after all." Sage jumped at the voice and whirled around, a hand on her chest, to see the guy she had followed leaning on the now closed door.

"Well, well, well. I guess I'm not a…what the fuck is a mundie?" Sage snarked, to cover her fear and glared when the guy cracked a smile which he tried to hide behind his hand. "And what the fuck is this tattoo and why am I drawing it?" She asked grabbing the guys' wrist and bringing it toward her with one hand and pulling out the drawings she had done with the other, holding it up in front of him.

"A mundie is a human, and that isn't a tattoo. It's a rune, and you apparently have at least the sight."

* * *

 **So my next update will come next Tuesday (a week from this coming up Tuesday) and my aim is to get updates out on every Tuesday! That's a lot of Tuesdays…Anyway thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews! Love reading them! Makes me feel good about writing which in turn keeps me motivated! Thanks for the new follows and faves too!**

 **Also…...was it just my tv or did most everyone on last raw look…orange? Dolph was the worst but I swear everyone did to an extent o.O**


End file.
